It'll Be Lonely This Christmas
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Alex is dreading her first Christmas since waking up in 1981. Will it be as lonely as she fears? Rated T to start, but will definitely progress to M later. If Galex smut isn't your thing, probably better to look away now ...
1. Chapter 1

Never say never again, huh? I hadn't planned on penning another festive Galex, but I have some rather persuasive friends (you know who you are!) – and once the idea surfaced, the muse wouldn't give me any peace!

Anyone who knows me knows I've had some major health issues in the last couple of years. Generally much improved now – and getting down to some writing again has been a major part of the recovery process. Anyway, enough of the maudlin stuff and on with the fic! Hope you enjoy …

.

…

 **It'll Be Lonely This Christmas**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **.**

It was a late afternoon in early December. Oxford Street was aglow with Christmas lights and bustling with shoppers in search of a festive bargain. Salvation Army volunteers ministered to the needy with a steady diet of Christmas carols, bright-eyed children pressed their noses against the window of Hamleys, and the odd drunk sporting a Santa hat weaved his way in among the merry throng.

Inside CID, the atmosphere wasn't entirely dissimilar. An artificial tree covered in gaudy decorations was propped up in a corner, listing slightly due to an altercation with a football earlier in the day. The ceiling was decked not with boughs of holly but with shimmering metallic streamers, migraine-inducing under the unforgiving artificial lighting. Not content with that, Shaz had also pinned tinsel over every doorway, giving the department the look of a tacky nightclub after closing time. Someone had rediscovered a battered old radio which was now pumping out a constant stream of Christmas hits from the 60s and 70s at a ridiculously high volume, accompanied by the odd hideous crackle of static.

With no major cases presently in the offing, the team were supposedly catching up on overdue paperwork. In reality, this meant that everyone with the exception of Alex Drake was writing their cards, discussing their various Yuletide plans, and counting the minutes until they could legitimately decamp to Luigi's and get plastered.

Gene Hunt was seriously off his game. Realisation had dawned when he'd considered reprimanding them and then decided he just couldn't be bothered. He hated being idle: it made him listless, bad-tempered and out of sorts. It didn't help that he was no great fan of the festive season. Christmas Day invoked uncomfortable childhood memories, mostly of his father stumbling in from the pub blind drunk and the rest of the family treading on egg-shells until Hunt Senior had stuffed his face and fallen asleep in front of the fire.

Things had improved considerably after he got married: at least then he'd been able to rely on a decent scoff, plenty of drink and a bit of hanky panky, during the early years, anyway. After the former Mrs Hunt deserted him for a used car salesman, he found himself unwittingly following in his father's footsteps; rolling in pissed from the pub and sleeping it off in front of the false bonhomie that passed as festive 'entertainment' on the telly. He didn't imagine that this year would be any different.

Sighing heavily, he glanced up from the Sporting Life and his gaze immediately came to rest on Alex. Seemingly oblivious to the chaos surrounding her, she was poring over some paperwork, her brow furrowed in concentration. As he watched, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and blew out a long breath before stretching her arms over her head to release the tension in her shoulders. The thin cotton of her blouse stretched taut over her ample curves, and every cell in Gene's body sat up and took notice. Suddenly, his trousers felt too tight and he shuffled around in his chair in an attempt to get comfortable.

Idly, he found himself pondering on her possible plans for the Big Day. Would she be spending it with that posh twat, Evan White? She'd denied any romantic involvement, but he wasn't convinced. The thought of the two of them together produced an unwelcome spasm somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach, which he put down to indigestion, brought on by a dodgy meat pie at lunchtime. He growled low in his throat, his fists clenching involuntarily at his sides. Bolly Kecks needed a real man, not one who looked like he'd blow away in a high breeze. She was a feisty, passionate woman: she'd only break that pasty-faced wimp, snap him like the pathetic twig he was. The thought cheered him somewhar. A man like White wouldn't have the faintest clue how to satisfy a woman like Alex Drake.

Gene prided himself in being a gentleman, both in bed and out. It was a matter of the utmost importance to him that any female of his close acquaintance enjoyed themselves between the sheets. He'd been with enough women to gain a certain expertise in that department, and he considered himself rather an accomplished lover nowadays. Not that he'd had the opportunity to put his skills into practice much recently, he had to admit. He'd tried to persuade himself that he was too preoccupied with work, but he was forced to admit that he'd had little interest in anyone else since Bolly Kecks crashed into his life and wrapped him around her little finger. In all honesty, he could think of other things he'd much rather be wrapped around.

Lurid visions assaulted him as his imagination ran riot: Alex, writhing in ecstasy as she came apart beneath him in bed; moaning her pleasure as he took her from behind over his desk; pleading for more as he pinned her against a wall and pounded into her until they both reached a heart-stopping climax. Groaning in frustration, he rubbed a weary hand over his damp forehead and sagged back in his chair. Wonderful. Now he was rock hard without any immediate prospect of respite. Reaching for his glass, he took a good slug of whiskey and closed his eyes. Beer o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

…

Alex sighed, massaging her temples and frowning at Chris and Ray, who were currently flicking elastic bands at one another. Thank god it was almost five: if Noddy Holder asked her one more time where she'd be hanging her stocking she swore she'd be tempted to scream.

Her gaze wandered in the direction of the Guv's office. He looked the picture of relaxation: head back, eyes closed, long legs stretched out in front of him. Surely he hadn't succeeding in nodding off in the midst of all this festive mayhem? As she watched, he reached for his glass and she suppressed a smirk. Even Gene hadn't perfected the art of drinking in his sleep as yet. He took a sip, running his tongue along his lower lip to catch a stray drop, before his expression reverted to the usual default pout. His long fingers continued to caress the glass slowly, sensually, even after he'd replaced it on the desk. Alex shivered involuntarily as a wave of desire washed over her and arousal pooled low in her belly. Huffing her frustration, she willed the feeling away. _Don't go there, Alex._ He was her superior officer and more importantly, her trusted friend and ally; the only one she could rely on in this altered reality. She couldn't afford to risk that connection by giving in to purely physical lust.

Despite her internal pep-talk, she was unable to tear her gaze away. Nobody would describe Gene as pretty, but he was undeniably attractive in a rugged, lived-in kind of way. She wondered if he was seeing anyone at present. He was a virile, alpha male in the prime of life, after all: it seemed unlikely he'd be living like a monk. The idea of him with another woman bothered her way more than it should. _I bet he's a really good lover._ The thought popped uninvited into her head, blind-siding her for a moment. Her fertile imagination took over, and in her mind's eye she imagined the two of them together: Gene, above her, inside her, his powerful thrusts pressing her down into the mattress … taking her hard and fast over his desk … pinning her up against a wall as he pounded into her over and over.

The visions left her shaken to the core and she crossed her legs in a vain attempt to lessen the insistent throbbing between her thighs. _This won't do, Alex. This won't do at all._

 _._

…

.

Will it be a lonely Christmas for the Guv and Bolly Kecks? You'll have to read on to find out! I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long …

If you enjoyed, please let me know. The feedback is always most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the kind reviews – it is appreciated! Without further ado …

.

….

.

 **Chapter 2**

One week to go until the Big Day. Luigi's was doing a fair impression of Santa's Grotto, assuming Santa had been high on drugs throughout the proceedings. Alex didn't think she'd ever encountered bubblegum pink tinsel before, and if she ever encountered it again it would be too soon, especially interspersed with lavish garlands in eye-popping shades of pillar-box red, canary yellow and lime green.

There was something masquerading as a nativity scene squatting on the end of the bar, but even on close inspection it was impossible to distinguish Mary from Joseph or the wise men from the shepherds; and she swore that the strange figure lurking at the back of the stable bore more than a passing resemblance to a troll. Alex could only assume that the little Italian had purchased a Christmas themed job lot of "goodies" unseen at a knock down price. Either that or festivities back home in Italy must be a somewhat surreal experience.

Hits from Christmases past were belting out from the stereo, where Chris and Luigi were waging their usual war over the volume control. Fortunately, DC Skelton was currently wrapped around a similarly tipsy Shaz, so their long-suffering host had emerged victorious from the first skirmish, if not the battle.  
Gene and Alex were seated at their usual table, watching Ray charm his way into the knickers of some unknown blonde. Alex decided she was nowhere near drunk enough to deal with CID at play and took another gulp from her glass of house red. Risking a surreptitious glance at Gene, she realised he looked as glum as she felt. His hair was mussed, the trademark pout was firmly in place, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Clearly the Guv wasn't sleeping particularly well at present either. She had a sudden urge to lean over, tangle her fingers in his silky mane and kiss the pout off his lips, but she settled for a lame attempt at conversation instead.

"What are you doing for Christmas this year, Guv?"

He twitched slightly, as though she'd startled him out of a reverie, and then shrugged.

"The usual, I 'spose. Pub, then home ter drink meself into a stupor until it's all over for another bloody year. You?"

"I … don't have any definite plans at the moment."

Her chest squeezed as visions of Christmas past sprang into her mind: Molly creeping into her bed in the early hours to open her stocking … Evan and herself drinking Bucks Fizz while Molly dished out the tree presents … good wine, good food and a lot of laughter. Right on cue, the stereo began to blast out Mud's festive classic, "It'll Be Lonely This Christmas", and tears sprang to her eyes. Aware that Gene was watching her somewhat quizzically, she blinked them away, swallowed down the lump that had risen in her throat, and took a good slug of wine.

"Yer not getting' all emotional on me, are yer, Lady Bols? Tough old bird like you?"

His voice was gravelly, but his tone was uncharacteristically gentle.

"No, Gene. Well, maybe just a little. I've never spent Christmas apart from my daughter until now."

She squared her shoulders and met his gaze, not wishing to appear vulnerable, surprised to see a flash of something like sympathy in the depths of his eyes. God, they were an amazing colour in this light: palest blue flecked with molten silver. Mesmerised for a moment, she was relieved when he spoke again and dragged her back to reality.

"Go an' see her, Bols. Take a couple of days if yer need, I'm sure the department won't collapse without you."

His gruff kindness was almost more than she could bear. She shook her head and concentrated on controlling the wobble in her voice.

"Thanks, Guv, but it's just not possible. I know it must seem strange to you, but things are … complicated. One day I'll try to explain, but not now. Just keep the wine coming, will you?"

He made no further comment, just gave her a brief nod and gestured for Luigi to fetch another bottle. She was grateful to him for not pursuing the issue, and an idea began to form in her mind.

"You know, we don't have to be on our own this year, Gene. Why don't we spend the day together instead?"

There was a pregnant pause. A pause so protracted that the pregnancy in question could well have involved an expectant elephant. Alex stared at the floor, feeling the colour rise in her face. _Me and my big mouth. He clearly hates the idea, and now I've put him totally on the spot and embarrassed both of us._ Gene cleared his throat and she cringed inwardly, awaiting the inevitable excuse.

"Will there be turkey?"

Her heart began to thump so loudly she thought he could probably hear it.

"Oh, yes. I think turkey is pretty non-negotiable, don't you?"

"And roasties? An' proper gravy?

Alex smirked, her relief palpable. She should've known he was a pushover when it came to his stomach.

"Wouldn't be Christmas without those."

"Or a proper plum pud …"

She risked a glance at him.

"I think I can probably run to that too."

Their gazes locked and held, and she caught a brief flash of something in his eyes. Longing, maybe? It vanished as quickly as it had arrived, and he gave her a brief nod of approval, the usual pout firmly back in place.

"In that case, yer on. Booze will be provided by my very good self, of course."

Alex took a sip of her drink, and decided to take the bull by the horns. Or possibly the Manc Lion by the tail.

"Hmmm. Can I offer a compromise? You can pay for the wine, as long as I get to choose it."

Gene thought about it for a moment and then sat back, crossing his long legs at the ankle.

"Fair enough. As long as I won't need ter take out a second mortgage."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she suppressed a smile.

"I promise not to dent your wallet too badly, Guv. Although the Bolly is non-negotiable, of course."

He snorted, and they returned their attention to the drunken antics of the rest of the team. Alex realised that she felt lighter than she had done in a very long time. She was determined to make it back to Molly one day, but in the meanwhile she might as well make the best of things. And she had to admit that the prospect of spending Christmas Day with her intriguing, enigmatic, occasionally irascible but undoubtedly sexy superior officer wasn't without its appeal …

.

…

Anyone else like to find a gift-wrapped Gene under the tree on Christmas morning? Form an orderly queue. ;)

Hope you enjoyed. If so, let me know and there might just be more …


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all for the kind reviews. Nice to know there's still some Galex fans out there after all this time!

You've earned yourselves another chapter …

.

 **Chapter 3**

Christmas Eve was finally upon them. The weather had grown progressively worse as the day wore on and by late afternoon it was bitterly cold, the sky heavy with the promise of snow. As the midwinter darkness descended, an icy wind sprung up, whipping the odd stray flake into the faces of passers by.  
In welcome contrast, Luigi's was a cosy cavern, a haven of light and warmth: flickering candles dispelled the gloom, the wine flowed freely, and before long the spirit of Christmas was in full swing. Alex sipped her glass of house red, patted a stomach replete with pasta, and allowed a sense of contentment to steal over her. She'd spent every spare moment of the previous week either shopping, cleaning or hanging decorations in preparation for the following day, and she had to admit she was actually looking forward to it now.

Glancing across at Gene, she allowed her gaze to linger on his now familiar profile: the firm jaw, that sexy-as-hell pout, and those ridiculously long lashes. A little shiver of anticipation ran down her spine, and she shook herself mentally. _You're just spending the day together, Alex, not testing the bed-springs._ Before she could prevent it, her feverish imagination took over: she felt Gene's substantial weight upon her, heard his laboured breathing close to her ear and the rhythmic slam of the headboard against the wall. Her breathing quickened, her blood heated, and she groaned inwardly: there was no point trying to deny it, she had the serious hots for her boss. She jumped guiltily as his gruff tones interrupted her reverie.

"Apparently there's a village somewhere short of an idiot tonight."

Alex followed the direction of his gaze and had to stifle a giggle. In the middle of the tiny dance floor Luigi had created especially for the occasion, Chris was doing his best John Travolta impression, complete with outstretched arm, pointed finger and thrusting groin. In the corner, a mortified Shaz dropped her face into her hands and a grinning Ray performed the universally accepted mime for "wanker". Alex shook her head in mock despair.

"I don't think I've had nearly enough alcohol yet, Guv."

Obligingly, Gene reached for the bottle and topped off her glass. She'd been monitoring her own intake, not wanting to wake up with a raging hangover in the morning, and to her surprise she noticed Gene appeared to be doing the same. The thought that he might also be looking forward to the day gave her a warm feeling inside.

As the evening wore on, the team began to disperse, exchanging hand-shakes and pats on the back, all in varying states of inebriation. By eleven-thirty, the only table still occupied belonged to Gene and Alex. Luigi, who was patently eager to close up, began to cast meaningful glances in their direction. Sensing Gene's reluctance to call it a night, Alex took a deep breath.

"It's still early yet, Guv. Fancy a nightcap back at mine?"

It wasn't unusual for the two of them to end the evening with a whiskey or two up at the flat, but somehow her invitation seemed to take on additional significance because it was Christmas Eve. To her relief, Gene nodded, throwing back the last of his wine.

"Don't mind if I do, Lady Bols. Lead on."

Pausing only to wish Luigi the compliments of the season, they headed in the direction of the exit. The little Italian beamed at them, patently relieved that his restaurant had emerged relatively unscathed after a night of debauchery, CID style. Alex smirked to herself. The team must be losing their touch.

Outside, they emerged into a winter wonderland. Snow was falling heavily, blanketing walls and pavements, the swirling flakes oddly hypnotic under the glow of a street light. Alex tipped her head back, holding her arms aloft in childlike delight.

"We're going to have a white Christmas, Guv. Isn't it wonderful?"

She spun around and gave him a grin of pure pleasure, her excitement palpable. Gene rolled his eyes and shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets, his pout even more pronounced than usual.

"Truly inspirin', Bols. Any chance of makin' it inside before yer break into song? Its bloody brass monkeys out 'ere."

Walking tentatively ahead of him up the steps, Alex had to admit he was right. She tugged her pathetic white leather jacket tighter around her body, but to little effect. By the time they reached her front door she was shivering so violently that she couldn't fit the key into the lock. She was very aware of Gene's solid presence behind her, and fought the desire to lean back into his broad chest and absorb his body heat.

"'Aving trouble, Bolly Kecks?"

A warm hand closed around her shaking fingers, and with his help she finally managed to unlock the door. The flat was blissfully warm, and Alex raised a silent prayer in gratitude for the gift of central heating.

"Blimey, it's like a sauna in 'ere!"

Gene shed his heavy coat and suit jacket before rolling his shirt sleeves up, showing off a pair of strong forearms. Pausing for a moment, he reached for his tie and loosened it before undoing a couple more buttons to revealing a tempting 'V' of naked chest. Alex swallowed, dragging her eyes away reluctantly.

"Whiskey, Guv?"

...

She took a brief moment in the kitchen to compose herself, staring through the window at the blizzard that was now raging outside. _If this carries on, he won't be able to drive home._ Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she shook herself. It wouldn't be the first time he'd slept on the sofa, after all. What was so different about tonight? Nothing. And yet somehow, everything. Taking a deep breath, she poured two generous measures and returned to the living room, passing him a glass before pausing to load a newly acquired Christmas compilation tape into the player. She joined Gene on the sofa just as the familiar velvety tones of Bing Crosby began to issue from the speakers. He barked out a humourless laugh and she grinned at him.

"Where's your festive spirit, Guv? Bottoms up."

They clinked glasses, but she couldn't miss the little smirk tugging at his lips and she knew exactly where his mind had gone. Feeling a tad warm suddenly, she decided on a swift change of subject.

"Do you like the decorations, by the way?"

She'd gone for understated and yet stylish: holly, ivy, pinecones and the occasional length of tinsel; traditional red and green interspersed with silver for a modern touch. She wondered if he'd noticed the small discreetly positioned bunch of mistletoe she'd hung from the centre of the ceiling. If so, he made no comment, nodding his approval.

"Very nice, Bols. Maybe next year yer could give Luigi a few pointers."

"It was definitely an original choice of colour-scheme, I must admit!"

Alex chuckled, beginning to relax as the whiskey worked its way into her system. Somehow it seemed so right, the two of them being there together, snug indoors while outside the weather did its worst. She smiled when Bing gave way to Dean Martin crooning Baby, Its Cold Outside. Taking another sip, she paused for a moment as the spirit warmed her from the inside, giving her Dutch courage.

"You do realise you probably won't be able to drive home, Gene? It's really coming down out there now. And it makes sense to be stranded where all the food and drink is, wouldn't you agree?"

Gene blinked at her, clearly weighing up the pros and cons.

"Hmmm. Unfortunately, I seem to 'ave forgotten me toothbrush, Bols."

Seeing the glint of amusement in his eyes, she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I always keep a spare, just in case of emergencies."

"No clean underwear for the Big Day, though."

This time there was a definite hint of a challenge in their silver blue depths, and she couldn't resist rising to it. Leaning closer, she kept her voice low and seductive.

"You'll just have to go commando then, won't you?"

Smirking to herself, she went off to the kitchen, returning with the bottle of single malt and topping off their glasses just as the strains of Santa Baby began to fill the room.

"Oh, I love this one!"

Impulsively, she got to her feet and held out her hand.

"Dance with me, Gene."

He narrowed his eyes, trademark pout firmly in place.

"The Gene Genie does not dance."

A lesser woman might have backed off, but Alex was not so easily dissuaded. Instead, she waggled her fingers encouragingly.

"Come on. Just this once, because it's Christmas. I promise I won't tell another soul."

For a long moment she thought he might refuse her, but he finally gave in, getting to his feet with an exaggerated huff. As he took her hand, Alex's heart thudded in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach returned with a vengeance …

.

….

I know. I'm such a tease. Hope you're still enjoying!

There may be a final instalment sometime this coming week.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks once again to everyone who's taken the time to read and review. It has been fun playing with Galex again, I must admit!

Anyway, here is it – the final instalment. Now rated M for all the usual reasons. It's Alex Drake's fault entirely, but who could blame her? ;)

.

 **Chapter 4**

The second he took her in his arms, Gene knew he was in trouble. She moulded herself to him as though it was second nature, dropping her head to his shoulder with a sigh of contentment as they swayed to the music. Pursing his lips, he admitted defeat and went with the flow, resting his cheek against her forehead, eyes closed, lost in the moment. Her full breasts pressed against his chest, her perfume surrounded him, and to his dismay, his body reacted accordingly. Caught somewhere between heaven and hell, he tensed, knowing she must be able to feel the ridge of his erection pressing against her stomach. To his surprise, she shifted even closer.

By the time she raised her head and murmured his name, her eyes heavy lidded, he was uncomfortably hard.

"Look, Gene …"

He followed the direction of her gaze, glancing up towards the ceiling, and realised they were standing directly beneath the mistletoe. Had she somehow engineered it? Did he even care?

"Its bad luck not to steal a kiss under the mistletoe, you know."

She reached up to touch his face, her voice breathy, and when her lips parted in invitation, he was powerless to resist. Slowly, he lowered his head and covered her mouth with his. The kiss was gentle, tentative at first, but when her tongue entwined with his, months of unresolved tension finally found a release. Passion flared between them as he devoured her mouth, his hands sliding down to cup her bottom and pull her flush against him. Alex moaned, her fingers twisting almost painfully in his hair as she kissed him back with reckless abandon.

By the time they surfaced, they were both breathless and thoroughly aroused. For a long moment they searched one another's eyes, and then she reached for his hand and led him in the direction of the bedroom. He didn't put up a fight, knowing that the battle was already lost.

…..

Alex moved to the bedside table to flick the lamp on, and then returned to stand in front of him, close but not touching. He held his breath, waiting to see what she would do next, still not entirely convinced this wasn't a dream. Raising her gaze to his, she swallowed nervously and began to pop the buttons on his shirt with shaking fingers. As it fell to the floor, she slid her palms up over smooth skin, feeling the heat radiating from him, familiarising herself with every plain and contour. Dipping her head, she breathed him in before pressing open-mouthed kisses down his neck and along his collarbone. He growled low in his throat, reaching for the front of her blouse, his hands barely more steady then hers as he pushed it back off her shoulders to reveal a feast of black lace. The low cut bra was sheer, exposing acres of luscious cleavage.

"Bloody hell, woman. Are you tryin' ter kill me?"

"Hmmm. Can't say that thought is uppermost in my mind at this precise moment in time, Guv."

Gene smirked to himself. _Still a gobby cow, even under present circumstances._ Sliding his hands slowly up her body, he cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling her nipples harden against his palms. He began to tease them with his thumbs and she gasped at the sensation, closing her eyes, her head falling back to rest on her shoulders. Reaching around behind her, he unhooked the lacy bra with consummate ease, dropping it on top of the steadily growing pile of clothes.

"I've dreamt about doin' this."

He dipped his head, teasing one straining bud with his tongue before closing his mouth over it and sucking hard.

"Oh God. Yes …"

She arched her back to give allow him better access, her hands gripping his shoulders as he continued the delicious torture. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention as words of encouragement and entreatment fell from her lips.

"Gene! I need … more."

"You and me both, luv."

He straightened, blowing out a long breath. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life.

"Better get you out of those jeans then …"

…

Alex lay on the bed clad only in a skimpy thong, watching as Gene finally disposed of his boxers and stood before her, naked and proud. Her eyes widened. It seemed he had plenty to be proud of. Sliding in next to her, he leant forwards to take her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss that sent tingles down her spine and she sighed, tangling her fingers in his hair to keep him close.

He broke the kiss and moved to nibble on the soft skin of her throat, his lips and teeth leaving a trail of fire in their wake. One hand drifted lazily down her body, and he paused to circle her belly-button lightly with his index finger before slipping it inside her knickers. She gasped, her hips coming clear off the bed as he found just the right spot and began to stroke gently.

"Oh god, yes …"

He kept up the delicious torture until she thought she might spontaneously combust, but it wasn't enough. She could feel him, hot and heavy against her thigh and she'd had enough of waiting.

"Gene … please …"

"Tell me, Alex. Say it."

His voice was a low sexy rumble close to her ear, and she shivered in anticipation.

"Want you inside me. Now."

He withdrew his hand from her underwear, bringing his finger to his mouth and slowly sucking it clean. Alex thought it might just be the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.

"You only had to ask, luv."

Shifting between her parted thighs, he glanced down at her lacy undies and growled low in his throat, every inch the Manc Lion. Gripping the flimsy fabric in one big hand, he ripped it from her body and threw it unceremoniously over his shoulder. Alex squeaked in surprise and he glowered down at her, his eyes alight with desire.

"I'll buy you a new pair."

She nodded dumbly, more turned on than she'd care to admit. As he began to push into her welcoming warmth, she gasped at the incredible feeling of fullness: she was simultaneously hot and cold; her skin suddenly felt too tight, and all her nerve endings were extra sensitive. When he was fully immersed, he paused, his eyes closed, a muscle ticking in his jaw. Alex squirmed impatiently beneath him, eager for more.

"Please, Gene …"

She heard the note of desperation in her own voice, but she was too far gone to care. He groaned eloquently, mumbling through gritted teeth.

"Keep doin' that, woman, and this'll be over before it's even got started."

Taking a deep breath, he blew it out slowly, withdrawing almost completely before slamming back in. Alex moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Yessss … Harder …"

He picked up the pace then, grunting with each powerful thrust and Alex clung on, feeling the pressure steadily build until finally she shattered beneath him, crying out as a wave of intense pleasure left her breathless and quivering. The feel of her clenching around him sent Gene over the edge, and he came hard with a groan of pure relief. Pulse racing, he collapsed onto his elbows and buried his face in her neck. He felt raw, exposed: she'd not only taken everything his body had to give, she'd stolen a piece of his soul at the same time.

They stayed like that for a long while, Alex stroking her fingers soothingly through his hair while he simply lay there and breathed her in. Feeling more in control, he finally raised his head and gazed down at her.

"Fuck me, Bols."

Her lips curved into a satisfied smile.

"I think you'll find I just did."

Her face was glowing, her eyes bright: to his immense relief she had the look of a woman who'd been well shagged. Suddenly bone weary, Gene withdrew from her and flopped gratefully onto his back, pulling her into the crook of his arm. She snuggled in close, resting her head on his chest.

"I think round two may have to wait, Gene. I'm totally shattered."

"I know the feelin', luv."

Stifling a yawn, he closed his eyes, and within seconds he was dead to the world.

…..

It was barely light when Alex eventually clawed her way back to consciousness, surprised to find she'd enjoyed the best night's sleep in a very long time. The sudden realisation that she wasn't alone in the bed threw her for a second, and then memories of the previous evening's events came flooding back. _Oh my god, I slept with the Guv. And it was amazing._

At some point during the last few hours she'd rolled on to her side, and Gene had clearly followed. Still out for the count, he was spooning her, his breath warm against her neck, one arm flung possessively around her waist. With a sigh of contentment, she snuggled back into his broad chest: he mumbled in his sleep, but to her relief, he didn't wake. Not that she wasn't looking forward to a repeat performance, of course – the very thought had her quivering with anticipation – but she needed some time to process this momentous shift in their relationship.

Lying there in the pale midwinter dawn, she was surprised to find she had no regrets despite her determination to avoid this whole scenario, fearful of losing more than she stood to gain. Now she was forced to concede that in all likelihood it would have happened sooner or later: mutual attraction and enforced intimacy, combined with a systematic abuse of alcohol, made it almost inevitable. For once, she refused to analyse it to death and decided to enjoy it for as long as it lasted, and stuff the consequences.

Meanwhile, it was Christmas morning, and she had a whole day of food, wine, and more incredible sex to look forward to. Things could be an awful lot worse. Behind her, Gene began to stir, nuzzling into her neck as one hand slid up to fondle a breast. Rolling over, she smiled into a pair of sleepy blue eyes. _Seize the day, Alex – and whatever else comes to hand._ Her smile broadened as she reached down between them, her fingers encircling his impressive erection.

"Merry Christmas, Guv."

.

…

.

Well, there it is. A very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my lovely readers. I'm afraid Gene is already wrapped and under my tree, so you'll have to make your own arrangements. Kind reviews may result in some lending out come January … ;)

.

A/N: Don't forget, there are several other festive offerings from previous years on my fic list – just go to the GH homepage for details.

In other news, there will be a new addition to my published short novels in January (cover permitting) and I'm currently working on a full-length contemporary romance/mystery, hopefully the first in a series. Watch this space!


End file.
